


Танго

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке:голосование за тексты от G до T. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Танго

Если Дамблдор играл в шахматы, Волдеморт — в техасскую резню авадой, то у Драко с Поттером было бесконечное и бесконечно дебильное танго, о котором не знал только слепой. Ну то есть — Поттер. Он просто нес свет и наносил справедливость, совершенно не замечая всех этих па: шаг назад, шаг вперед, вместе — в сторону, опрокинуть (едва не убить) и снова, шаг, шаг, шаг. 

Возможно — Драко иногда хотелось как-то оправдать Поттера, — дело было в том, что он не получил никакого внешкольного образования и, в отличие от самого Драко, не занимался с пяти лет танцами с личным преподавателем. Он просто не мог различить до боли знакомый рисунок движений, потому что не знал его. Следом за этими рассуждениями Драко начинал пылать праведным гневом из-за Дурслей, которые так хреново заботились о Надежде волшебного мира: глядишь, если бы не они, с Волдемортом было бы покончено намного раньше. А затем мысли Драко вновь возвращались к Поттеру и танго — прошлому, настоящему и, видимо, будущему.

После Битвы за Хогвартс они встречались регулярно: сначала в суде, где Поттер с пеной у рта защищал Драко, словно тот был кем-то из Уизли, в самом деле. Затем постоянно пересекались по учебе, когда целителей отправили на стажировку к аврорам, и теперь… Теперь Драко обладал священным правом заправлять в Поттера кишки после особенно захватывающих заданий. Конечно, в Мунго было достаточно целителей, способных на такое по сути элементарное исцеление. Но ничего элементарного с Поттером не случалось отродясь, и ранения, все как одно, оказывались проклятыми, а это уже было по части отделения, в котором работал Драко.

— Поттер, — шипел Драко, штопая заклинанием очередной глубокий порез, — молю, когда ты просто упадешь с лестницы, тоже приходи ко мне.

— Я думал, ты любишь… Все это, — Поттер неопределенно махнул рукой на палочку Драко, из которой струилась дымчато-черная нить. Как понял Драко, называть при нем темную магию темной магией Поттер избегал.

— Люблю. Но хочется, знаешь ли, разнообразия, — фыркнул Драко. Поттер, очевидно, думал, что от намеков на прошлое у Драко может дрогнуть рука, и это бесило куда больше. Удивительные способности.

— Уверен, лестница в таком случае тоже будет проклята, — заржал Поттер и сразу же зашелся кашлем: получасом ранее Драко залечивал ему пробитое легкое.

Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза и продолжил работу. За годы он стал… Скучным, пожалуй. В памяти бледными тенями всплывали воспоминания о школьных годах — той их части, когда все еще не успело покатиться в ад окончательно — о зажигательных перепалках, от которых воздух искрил, от которых сердце заходилось аж в глотке, и волоски вставали на загривке. Больше у него так не получалось: от его яда лично для Поттера осталось лишь эхо. Драко устал.

— Когда это чертово танго кончится?.. — пробормотал Драко, больше обращаясь к себе, чем к кому-то еще.

— Что? — Поттер встрепенулся, и нить заклинания потянула край раны. — Что ты сказал?

— Твою мать, Поттер! — Драко с силой приложил его ладонью в грудь, чтобы тот лег обратно на койку. — Ты знаешь, что это за заклинание вообще? Я мог тебя убить!

— Лежу-лежу, — он потер пальцами грудь — на коже остался красный отпечаток пятерни Драко. — Я думал, на вас ограничители стоят.

— Если ты думаешь, что их достаточно, — Драко нахмурился, бросив взгляд на опоясывающие запястья руны, — то продолжай.

— Так что за танго, Малфой?

Если бы Драко в самом деле мог убить кого-то темной магией, он бы непременно прямо сейчас убил бы себя. Очевидно, ему нужно в отпуск, куда-нибудь в глухую рыбацкую деревню на другом краю планеты, где знать не знают, кто такой Гарри Поттер, кто такой Драко Малфой, и магией пользуются, только чтобы зажечь свет да наловить побольше рыбы. Он продолжил молча штопать рану, которая начала казаться ему бесконечно длинной, хотя по меркам Поттера была почти что шуточной.

— Что за танго, Малфой?

— … Малфой?

— … Малфой!

— Малфой-Малфой-Малфой, — Поттер прилежно лежал и, поняв, что Драко игнорирует его намеренно, не закрывал рот ни на секунду.

— Кто-нибудь еще знает, какой ты на самом деле гад, а, Поттер? — Драко прервал заклинание, потому что рука и впрямь начала дрожать. — Или это эксклюзив?

— Танго? — Поттер делал невинные глаза и лыбился во все зубы.

— Ты не поймешь, — Драко почти сдался. Правда, он не мог себе признаться — причина в усталости или все же в улыбке.

— Я очень постараюсь, правда, — и снова этот невинный взгляд, которого просто не должно быть у тридцатилетнего мужика-оперативника, героя войны и бла-бла-бла.

— Если бы ты умел танцевать, это было бы очевидно, — принялся оправдываться Драко. — Наши... отношения — шаг вперед, шаг назад, ты наступаешь, я отступаю, потом наоборот.

— Похоже на вальс, — задумчиво протянул Поттер.

— О, если бы это был вальс.

— Так ты умеешь танцевать танго? — Поттер снова дернулся встать, но Драко успел прижать его ладонью к койке.

— Умею, — нехотя признался Драко. Похоже, образное мышление было совсем не по части Поттера, и дурацкая сопливая метафора проскользнула мимо него незамеченной.

— Научи меня, — он казался очень серьезным.

— Танцевать танго? — Драко заторможено моргнул.

— Да.

— Зачем? — Точнее было бы «Поттер, тебе в голову на задании попали?»

— Тогда, может быть, оно кончится, — пояснил тот. — Ну, изначально ты спросил…

— Я помню, что я спросил, — отрезал Драко.

— До скольких у тебя смена?

— До восьми, — зачем он все еще отвечал, Драко не совсем понимал, но по ощущениям танго уже кончилось, и теперь на него просто на всем ходу несся бронепоезд имени Гарри Поттера.

— Встречу в главном холле, — кивнул Поттер, видимо сам себе.

Драко снова на секунду прикрыл глаза, воображая спасительную рыбацкую деревню. Картинка почему-то расплывалась. Он крепко сжал палочку и продолжил штопать рану. Поттер больше рта не открывал, и только прощаясь вместо дежурной благодарности напомнил:

— До вечера, Малфой.

— До вечера, Поттер, — наконец дал согласие Драко, хотя, кажется, его никто не спрашивал.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
